


We Looked Like Giants (In A Shroud of Frost)

by viiemzee



Category: Les Revenants
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Laure and Julie's relationship, told through the song 'We Looked Like Giants' by Death Cab for Cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_God bless the daylight, the sugary smell of spring time, remembering when you were mine, in a small suburban town…_

Laure didn’t usually find herself in the Biology section of the library, but Vince had convinced her to take up one of the modules that involved a lot of the stuff, and now she had an assignment due in three days about blood composition and she needed to do all the research she could manage before the library closed.

She knew in a few years she’d look back on this and be grateful for this one module amongst a sea of others about Laws and a bunch of other Criminology related things, but right now she hated Vince for convincing her.

“Oh, god damn it,” she mumbled to herself as she reached up to the top shelf and felt her fingers brush against the bottom of the shelf, leaving her empty handed and cursing her height.

“Come on,” she urged herself, getting on tiptoes and waving her hand as she tried to reach the book, even if with…just…one…finger…

“Need help?”

She fell back onto her heels and gave a small gasp at the surprise voice. She turned abruptly in the direction of the voice, and stared at the woman standing before her, clutching a binder in one hand and holding onto the bookshelf with the other as she leaned against it. She was beautiful in a very simple way, Laure thought, her eyes growing wider as she took her in. Her glasses, her messy hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head, the flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the jeans that hung loosely around her hips. Laure licked her lips, absent minded, and gestured to the top shelf.

“I can’t get that book.”

“Huh, this one?” the stranger asked, reaching up easily and grabbing the book herself, handing it to her. Laure nodded and put one hand to the back of her neck, rubbing at the blush that was creeping up to her ears.

“Thank you.”

“It’s fine,” she smiled back at her, extending a slender hand to her. “My name’s Julie, nursing student, second year.”

“Uh…I…” she coughed and grabbed Julie’s hand, maybe a little too eagerly. “Laure, Criminology second year.”

“Nice to meet you, Laure,” she said, before retracting her hand gently, her fingers brushing against Laure’s before she put her hand in her pocket. “I’ll see you around.”

Laure watched her walk away with a dry throat, a tingling hand, and a heart beating too fast for its own good. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_...when every Thursday I’d brave those mountain passes, and you’d skip your early classes..._

Laure quickly learned that Julie had a free hour on Thursday at two, which was the only hour Laure actually had a lecture. She would see her sitting in the courtyard reading from her textbooks and scribbling things on paper, and would long to sit and talk to her, but she would always only linger for a few seconds before she would run off to her class.

 

Pretty soon, class became boring, when the prospect of a beautiful woman sitting outside in the sun was beckoning her.

 

Besides, she could always just borrow the notes from one of her friends, right?

 

So Thursdays at two found her sitting in the courtyard with her own textbooks, covering material and occasionally sneaking glances at Julie, who sometimes would be working hard, and sometimes would be lazily reading a novel, and sometimes she would be eating while reading...

 

It was like she did nothing but read sometimes.

 

Laure loved sitting there and watching her though, no matter how creepy it might have seemed. She wasn’t stalking, she was just stunned by her beauty and her ways.

 

And if she was correct, she’d seen Julie glance at her once or twice, giving a small smile of her own.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi.”

 

Laure looked up suddenly from her text book on Roman Law and blanked, mouth hanging open slightly.

 

“Uh...hello,” she answered back feebly, and Julie sat down opposite her on the table she had decided to occupy today, propping her elbows on the table and staring Laure down.

 

“I see you here every week...” she began, trailing off slightly to let her eyes wonder over Laure’s voice. She cleared her throat suddenly, settling her eyes on Laure’s, and continued, “and yet you never talk to me, but you’re always watching me.”

 

“I...uh...I’m sorry...”

 

“Oh, no, don’t apologize,” Julie smiled. “I was just wondering when you were going to actually talk to me, you know?”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Yeah,” Julie laughed, reaching over to Laure’s left and grabbing the apple she had bought that morning before arriving on campus, giving it a quick rub with the edge of her sleeve, and taking a bite out of it. Laure didn’t mind that she had taken her food, she’d just wished her hand had reached out to touch her hand instead of taking the apple.

 

“So, what class are you skipping to make me feel important?” Julie asked around a mouthful of fruit, and Laure blanked again, looking down at her hands and clenching them into fists.

 

“Uh...it’s boring, and I can study it on my own...”

 

“Oh, good,” Julie laughed, melodic and ringing, and Laure looked up at her again. “I’ve been skipping class too. To be honest, it was so I could get a glimpse of you...”

 

She trailed of, her eyes still boring into Julie’s, and she found herself wanting to touch her face so badly, wanting to see if it was as soft as she had imagined.

 

“Do you want to go out some time?” she found herself asking, and it was Julie’s turn to blank for a few seconds before she raised her eyebrows, giving a genuine smile.

 

“I would love to.”


End file.
